Diez cosas que odio sobre James Potter
by Lali Evans
Summary: Autora Original: Leigh A. Sumpter.Traducción:Lali Evans.Resumen: ¿Lily Evans tendrá diez razones para odiar a el insoportable y presumido James Potter?


_**Nota del autor original**__: El título está basado en la película "Diez cosas que odio de ti" (Ten Things I hate about you, con Heath Ledger, descansa en paz), pero la trama es mejor de lo que dice el título. Es un one shoot, no tiene continuación. Leight_

_**Nota de Traductora:**__ Estoy complacida de traerles este fanfic genial, con mucho éxito en inglés. Gracias a Leight, la autora original que me dejó traducirlo y traérselos, para compartir su arte con nosotros._

_Gracias por dejar expandir tus hermosos fanfics a otros idiomas._

_Saludos, dedicado a Leight, especialmente._

_Lal!_

**Diez cosas que odio sobre James Potter**   


-No puedo creer que hiciste eso, Potter-exclamó Lily cruzando sus brazos, indignadamente-¡No tienes ningún derecho de interferir en mi vida como lo hiciste!

James rodó sus ojos y entró tras ella la sala de Premios Anuales que les habían asignado.

-Bien, discúlpame por intentar ser un buen amigo-replicó con una sonrisa que ella no pudo ver-Solo trataba de impedir que cometieras un gran error

Lily emitió un sonidito con irritación mientras se dejaba derrumbar en el sillón más cercano-Ni siquiera tú mismo crees tus mentiras, Potter-discutió-Lo hiciste por tus propias razones egoístas. ¡Me sorprende que tu repertorio de excusas se esté acabando!

-No me importa lo que piensas-James tomó asiento junto a ella, con aire despreocupado-Lo hize por ti.

Lily suspiró con exasperación.

-Por favor..Déjalo. Antes de que te estrangule.

-¡Adelante, estrangúlame! No me iré a ningún lado-espetó en su asiento, obstinado-No contigo enojada conmigo por _nada._

-¿Cómo que por _nada_ idiota?-Lily se corrió para mantener una distancia considerable, o lo mataría-¡Había estado esperando esta cita toda la semana!

Los ojos del moreno se ensancharon y la miró con toda la inocencia de un cachorro perdido-¿Esperas con ansias tus citas con Amos Diggory pero no las hermosas tardes conmigo?

-A diferencia de ti-La pelirroja lo miró, airadamente-Amos es capaz de comportarse como un ser humano normal y sucede que puedo pasarla bien con él.

-Todavía digo que él no es bueno para ti-insistió James-Él es..

-Que tú dices que no es bueno para mí-Lily sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad -¡Así que ese es el fundamento de tu súplica!¡Por favor, Potter! ¡Ahora se te acaban las causas para joderme!

James arrugó su nariz en repugnancia.-Él es tan seco y rancio como un viejo pedazo de tostada..Mereces algo mejor..

-Pues esa no es tu decisión,¿No?-fulminó molesta-¡Ese es tu problema James Potter! ¡Crees que tienes cierta clase de control en mi vida! ¡Piensas que todo lo que hago te compete!

-¿Y no es así?-bromeó Potter, aunque se le desvaneció la sonrisa al ver que Lily hablaba en serio-Mira, Lily..Lo que hize, lo hice por que me importas.

-¿Te importo?..Pues tienes una manera divertida de demostrarlo-Frunció la frente, ligeramente-¡Estoy casi segura que Amos iba a pedirme que sea su novia hoy, y entonces tuviste que venir y…_eso_!-Lily se estremeció al recordarlo-Hiciste tal escena allí, Potter…que dudo que Amos me vuelva a hablar.

-¡Hey!-reprochó divertido-¡No actúes como si no hubieses formado parte de ello!

-¿Yo?-Lily cruzó los brazos en un gesto de impaciencia-¡Tú fuiste quien interrumpió nuestra cita! Tú fuiste quien nos fastidió e insistió en que yo estaba locamente enamorada de ti ¡Tú y solo tú me besaste!

-Y tú, mi querida Lily, fuiste quien me devolvió el beso-discutió con una sonrisa socarrona

-No, no lo hize-contestó con serenidad, aunque sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

James rió.

-Ciertamente te llevó tiempo separarte..Reconócelo, Lily.

La prefecta no podría creer que estaba oyendo eso. ¡Ella no le devolvió el beso a James Potter! El beso la había aterrado, no _cautivado._¿Como se atrevía entonces a lanzarle tales acusaciones?

-No sabía lo que estaba pasando-replicó con voz débil y nerviosa-Me agarraste desprevenida.

-Amos estará agradecido por mi intervención en su cita-dijo pareciendo sonar sabio-Es mejor que se haya enterado de esta manera _lo nuestro _y no de la ventaja que le llevo en un par de meses.

-¡Te odio!-gritó con un golpe al pecho del muchacho-¡Eres un maldito arrogante cuando te lo propones!

-Sabes que no es verdad..Sabes que me amas-contestó con una sonrisa burlesca

Lily respiró profundamente para calmarse y no matarlo.

-No-dijo con una tranquilidad extraña-_Te odio, odio todo sobre ti._

-Mentira-clamó James-No podrías odiar todo sobre mi, es imposible.

-¡Es definitivamente posible!-contestó con irritación

-No te creo-James sacudió la cabeza con aventura-De echo...no creo que puedas nombrar ni siquiera una cosa que odies sobre mi.

-¿Una cosa?-repitió Lily fingiendo pensar-Aquí hay una: _Odio la manera en que te entrometes en mi vida, Potter._

-No es justo..Eso sucedió hoy-replicó y sonrió con superioridad-Esta bien, Lily..Apuesto a que no puedes nombrar _diez cosas que odies sobre mí._

-Por lo menos dame un desafío-bostezó con aire aburrido

-Diez cosas-recalcó James con claridad-Nombra diez cosas y te dejaré sola el resto de la noche-Lily lo miró expectante-Esta bien, esta bien-accedió con pesar-Y te dejaré de molestar.

-Sin duda es la cosa más sensata que has dicho en toda la noche-concedió Lily-Bien..Comencemos con meterte en mi vida, cosa que odio.

-Eso ya lo dijiste

-Sí, es mi primera razón.

-Oh-exclamó el merodeador con sorna

-Dos: _Odio cuando me persigas hasta cuando estoy enojada contigo..¿Es que no entiendes que no quiero verte?_

-No hago eso-disputó James, a sabiendas que era mentira.

-Lo estás haciendo ahora-Ella rodó los ojos-Tres: _Odio la manera en que te despeinas el cabello para parecer más impresionante._

-¿Qué?¿No te impresiona?-preguntó atónito, sintiéndose algo ofendido-Solo pensé..

-Cuatro-cortó ella-_Odio que cantes en la ducha mientras trato de hacer mis deberes_… ¡Sabes que no puedo concentrarme con ese ruido!

-Era para entretenerte, amor-comentó sarcástico. ¿En realidad Lily pensaba eso de él?¿Tantas cosas le molestaban?

-Bien..eso me lleva a la siguiente razón-rectificó asintiendo-Cinco: _Odio que me llames Amor, Cielito, Querida, Bonita u otro idiota sobrenombre que sabes que no me gusta._

-Pienso seguir llamándote todas esas cosas..Sabes que soy muy expresivo y cariñoso..y como tu me llamas "Estúpido arrogante" o "Idiota Descerebrado" yo te llamo Amorcito y Cielito..Lo cual le da cierto balance a nuestra relación-se justificó.

-¡No tenemos ninguna relación! ¡Tú eres un insoportable!-bramó enardecida.

-Ese es mi punto-sonrió como un niño-Me llamaste Insoportable..¿Es nuevo, eh?

-¿En qué número estábamos..?-suspiró Lily-¿Seis? Sí, seis..Bueno.._odio el echo que duermas de corrido sin desactivar esas alarmas que me rompen la cabeza a las siete de la mañana hasta tal punto que me despiertan y te termino levantando yo._

-Amo el sonido de tu voz-dijo James levantando las cejas con gracia-Es la manera perfecta de comenzar cada mañana.

A pesar de su enojo, Lily no pudo contener una sonrisa pequeña, pero la borró asustada, esperando a que James no lo hubiese notado: Al fin y al cabo, estaba furiosa con él.

-Bueno, Potter-Su apellido sonó frío en sus labios-¿Sabes cuál sería la mejor forma de comenzar el día para mi?

-Podría pensar en algunas cosas-contestó sugestivo con un guiño de ojo

-¡No, eso no!-contestó con una mueca de repugnancia, tratando de no imaginar la imagen que obviamente el merodeador había imaginado –Iba a decir, que la mejor manera de comenzar el día, es no tenerte en la habitación de al lado, trazando miles de formas de hacer mi vida miserable.

-Juega limpio, Evans-replicó con una mueca-Además, ya estás inventando..Por que no tienes más razones y estás usando estas como diversión para burlarte mí, el pobrecito-hizo un mohín penoso.

-No soy una tramposa-discutió pero ella sabía que James, en el fondo, tenía razón: Se le habían acabado las razones, no por que no las tuviera, por que detestaba muchas cosas sobre James Potter, pero no le venían en ese momento a la mente. Así que pensó, rápidamente, la numero siete: _Odio que piense que puede leerme como un libro. Y de hecho, lo hace._

Numero ocho, _Y odio el hecho que la mitad del tiempo, él tenga razón._

-Si no te conociera desde primer curso-habló James mirando el techo, burlón-Diría que tienes problemas para _pensar _ as últimas tres razones.

Lily apretó la mandíbula e hizo una mueca de concentración. Pensó en sus experiencias desastrosas vividas en los últimos años, con aquel troglodita.

-_Odio que vengas siempre en mi rescate_-dijo complacida-¡No soy ninguna damisela en peligro! Puedo defenderme solita y vivir mi propia vida.

-¿No aprecias a un caballero hecho y derecho?-bromeó con un puchero fingido

-No cuando viene de ti-replicó con un deje de desdén en la voz, inconsciente-Te llamaría de todo menos caballeroso, Potter. Todo lo que viene de ti..es realmente..brusco y en vano, pero sin embargo, tú consigues hacerlo por cualquier medio.

-No me conoces, Lily-dijo con un tono de voz más serio-Que yo bromee con ello no significa que..

-¿No significa qué, James? ¿No significa que tus intenciones no sean verdaderas?

-Yo solo..-suspiró, abatido-No importa..Continua, por favor.

-Gracias-Lily se detuvo a pensar de nuevo: Tenía cada vez más dificultades para pensar sus razones, aún cuando tenía a James, sentando a su lado, incomodándola-Nueve: _Odio la forma en que nunca tomas un NO por respuesta, James._ Yo, si fuera hombre y con un ego como el tuyo, lo pensaría mejor después de que me rechacen un millón de veces.

-Quinientos setenta y dos-interrumpió el chico.

-¿Qué?

-Tus cálculos están fallando, Lily-dijo simplemente-Ha sido quinientos setenta y dos veces, más o menos. Pero también hace un mes y cuatro días que te invité a salir, por última vez.

Lily no podía creer que el chico llevara la cuenta de eso. Era algo obsesivo, pero eso solo reforzó sus razones.

-James..Apenas entiendo como sigues intentándolo con una chica que no siente lo mismo por ti-cuestionó con suavidad.

-¿No es obvio, Lily?-replicó James-Después de todos mis intentos, tú me dejaste que te bese…

-Cállate-pidió irritada-No lo menciones que me enojo más.

-No me callaré-sentenció con un tono más grave de voz que hizo a ella estremecer-Esto nos dá razones para pelear y tú _amas_ eso. ¡Te enciende!

-Cállate, Potter

-Estoy hablando en serio-clamó James-Tú _vives_ de mis bromas y peleas.

-No-Lily sacudió la cabeza, indignada

-¿Entonces por qué participas en ellas?-preguntó curiosamente-Por que todo este tiempo que hemos estado discutiendo..Podrías haberlo usado para decir tu razón nº diez…Y, como lo prometí, si mencionas diez razones, te dejo en paz.

Ella pensó un momento.."_Número diez. Odio..Odio la forma que tú..digo, cuando tu._." Tragó saliva, nerviosa de no tener qué decir.-Odio que tú..ell…

-El hecho que soy elocuente-James, bromista, rodeó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella.-Me quieres pero eres cabezota.

-¡Eres un estúpido!-chilló soltándose y poniéndose en pie-Fuera de mi vida-susurró y con esto, se dirigió a las escaleras de los cuartos de las chicas.

Parada frente al espejo de su habitación, se mecía hacia delante y atrás, fulminando su reflejo, enojada consigo misma. _Esto no_ puede ser_ bueno_ _para mi presión arterial.¿Cómo dejo que James me incomode como lo hace?_pensó con amargura.

_Necesito aprender a no hacerle caso, a que no me saque de las casillas._ Una parte de su pensamiento la hizo tranquilizar y razonar _Solo lo hace para llamar la atención._

Suspiró y rememoró aquella desastrosa tarde, cuando ella y Amos, en su tercera cita, habían ido al salón de té de Madame Puddifoot en Hogsmeade. Ella había estado esperando esa cita toda la semana y sus amigas, más entusiasmadas que ella misma, le habían ayudado a elegir la ropa y a ensayar que decir.

_No sé como haré para solucionar las cosas con Amos_ pensó insegura. Él era un chico guapo y realmente dulce, y sus amigas eran algo celosas que ella hubiera conseguido una cita con él, agregando además, que James Potter le estaba prácticamente _rogando_ que saliera con él al menos una vez.

Lily quedaba como una acaparadora de los chicos más guapos de todo Hogwarts, pero ella no se preocupaba por esas trivialidades.

Frunció el cejo al recordar como James había dicho que Amos era más seco que una tostada rancia. Bueno, Amos no era el chico más interesante en cuanto a conversaciones (no tenía cosas realmente emocionantes que decir) pero ningún chico lo hacía.

No podía creer, luego de años y años, que James fuese tan caradura en insolente como para interrumpir la cita con Amos y el hecho que después él hubiera dicho ese chorro de mentiras (alegando que Lily le pertenecía, como una propiedad, un terreno que se compra) y luego la hubiese besado. ¡Ese beso había sido realmente traumático! ¡Ugh!

Pero, aunque le costaba admitirlo y todo, había participado algo en el beso. _Algo, _una milésima de segundo, por que lo terminó al fin. Pero se había tomado algo de tiempo en hacerlo. ¡James era un buen besador! ¿Qué le iba a hacer?

_Quizás no odio todo sobre él_ meditó sintiéndose increíblemente superficial. Ella sabía que no era suficiente, pero quizás era la mayor parte de su enojo con el moreno.

_¿Por qué no tengo la décima razón? _se preguntó frustrada. ¡Ella era Lily Evans y siempre tenía la respuesta a todo! El mismo concepto, la confundió. No era seguramente por la razón que James había sugerido (la que ella estaba enamorada de él) No, no, eso no era.

_¡Eso es absurdo!_ Ella casi se rió del pensamiento. _Si lo amara, se lo habría dicho hace tiempo..¿No?_

Pero entonces ella pensó más de las razones que había elegido enumerar de por qué lo odiaba. Pero más pensaba en ellas, y más tonta se sentía.

Eran razones vacías y sosas, nada importante se le ocurría.

_Ningún otro chico me ha llamado Amorcito_ y de _cualquier otra persona, estoy segura que lo encontraría simpático y no fastidioso. _Tal vez la razón que tanto la incomodaba, era el echo que James lo venía haciendo hace años, y siempre algo pedante y burlón.

_¿Y si él se mete en mi vida por que de verdad le importo? _Se preguntócon una gran duda en el pecho_ ¿Y si me "protege" por que de verdad quiere. Y no por que lo necesito? ¿Y si sus intenciones son verdaderas?_

Su expresión ablandó pues se dio cuenta que todas esas cosas que odiaba sobre James Potter eran cosas que ella, realmente, no quería cambiarle. Se había acostumbrado a despertarlo cada mañana-en parte por que le gustaba la idea de cuidar de alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera desagradable la mayor parte del tiempo- e incluso había trabajado mejor con el sonido de James cantando bajo la ducha. Le agradaba trabajar con música.

Y el hecho, tal vez más destacable, era la insistencia del chico. Una insistencia que solo había leído en novelas románticas _muggles_ y que creía imposible en su vida propia. James no había tomado un No por respuesta y las quinientos setenta y dos veces que la había invitado a salir las tenía contadas, cosa que la enterneció.

Suspiró, a sabiendas que había llegado a una importante conclusión, y rasgando un pedazo de pergamino, buscó en su escritorio una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

James se tendió en su cama, y lanzó una mirada al techo, meditando en la charla con Lily de esa tarde, de emociones mezcladas.

Por una parte, le emocionaba la idea de por fin haberla besado y se complacía de haber frustrado esa condenada cita con Amos Diggory, asegurándose que Lily no tuviera un nuevo novio.

Además, había oído al Hufflepuff hablar de Lily y sabía que nunca la apreciaría como ella lo merecía. Sabía que Amos sería una aventura temporal en la vida de Lily, no como él, que buscaba algo serio.

_Pero ahora ella me odia más que antes_ se dijo mentalmente y con amargura_ Quizás ella sería feliz con Amos, quizás Amos fuese lo que ella quería. Quizás besarla fue una mala idea._

Resopló. Mañana sería un nuevo día, como decía el dicho, y se podía disculpar con Lily y arreglarlo todo, prometiendo alejarse de su vida. Se despertaría por su propia cuenta- no importa lo dormilón que fuera- y resistiría el impulso de cantar en la ducha canciones de The Beatles. Él la llamaría por su apellido, sin ningún mote estúpido. Hasta podría, con su orgullo pisoteado, hablar con Amos en privado y disculparse. Ella lo merecía.

Repentinamente, James oyó el sonido de un pergamino pasando por debajo de su puerta. Se incorporó y miró mientras la hoja se deslizaba.

-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó a si mismo, a sabiendas que las admiradores de Sirius dejaban sus cartas en un buzón propio.

Se agachó y desdobló el retazo de pergamino. No leía nada, así que buscó sus lentes a tientas y notó que la letra era la de Lily, fina y cursiva.

_Razón número 10: Odio el hecho que enumerando todas las cosas que odio sobre ti, me he venido a dar cuenta que te amo._

James sonrió. No era un mal día después de todo.

**Autora Original**: Leight Sumpter

**Idioma Original**: Inglés.

**Traducción**: Lali Evans

**Idioma Traducido**: Español.


End file.
